darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Penance armour
Penance armour is level 40 PvP armour that can be bought using points earned in the Barbarian Assault minigame. There are 4 roles: Attacker, Defender, Collector and Healer. The penance torso, skirt and gloves require points in each role in order to be bought. The torso and skirt also require the queen to have been killed in the 10th wave. Wearing the full set of armour (Hat, Torso, Skirt, Boots and Gloves) will make the player’s prayer points increase automatically at a rate of 30 points per minute. It should be noted that with a boosted prayer level, the restore effect of the penance armour may lower it. It renews to the player's actual level, so the boost will be lost when the first prayer restore occurs. Neither the horn or trident are necessary for the prayer restore to occur. The player needs only to be wearing the fighter torso, penance skirt, penance gloves, runner boots, and any of the hats. As of the 19 January 2010 update, there is no longer the limitation of a player only being able to possess one of each of the penance armour items. Players can now earn and bank as many penance armour items as they wish. A full set costs 1,275 Honour points, in all four roles. The whole set can be useful for situations where a slow prayer gain is beneficial. In cases where prayer is rapidly drained, the armour does not prove to be very useful. Some of these situations include: *Casting blooms to combat ghasts in Mort Myre Swamp. *Using a prayer book to cure poison, such as in the Pyramid Plunder minigame. A few examples of when penance armour is very useful are: *Using slow-draining prayers such as Rapid Heal. In these cases, the armour can provide a constant, indefinite rate of prayer point restore. *Training Agility: Since Rapid Heal can be used infinitely assuming the player's prayer bonus is over +4 (easily covered by various neckwears), the extra life points will be a terrific help. Because Penance Gloves have a weight of -7 , the full set alone only weighs 2 (or 1 with the lighter Runner Hat), which is easily negated by a spotted/spottier cape. (Keep in mind that Regen bracelet provides a better regeneration bonus, does not require prayer to use, and can be bought with coins) *Doing something casual in preparation for something that requires Prayer (such as mining in Living Rock Caverns while preparing to run through a large cluster of enemies). This may save the player time if an altar is nowhere nearby. Components Head *Runner hat *Fighter hat *Ranger hat *Healer hat Body *Fighter torso Legs *Penance skirt Gloves *Penance gloves Boots *Runner boots Penance armour fighter hat equipped.png|A player wearing a complete set of Penance armour with Fighter hat. Penance armour ranger hat equipped.png|A player wearing a complete set of Penance armour with Ranger hat. Penance armour healer hat equipped.png|A player wearing a complete set of Penance armour with Healer hat. Penance armour runner hat equipped.png|A player wearing a complete set of Penance armour with Runner hat. nl:Penance armour Category:Armour Category:Minigame items Category:Items that have passive effects